Galactic Titan (Set)
70709 Galactic Titan is the name of a Galaxy Squad set. It is the flagship of the Blue Team Division, and as most Galaxy Squad ships, it can be split into a pair of vehicles; the Deep Space Destroyer and the Planentary Defender. for more information on the storyline model, you can go here, here and here Set Information The set features a large tank that can separate into a ground rover and a large aerial vehicle. The set is mostly white with some black and light blue markings. *'Released:' June 22, 2013 *'Price:' $99.99, £89.99 *'Pieces:' 1012 *'ID Number:' 70709 *'Minifigs (6): 'Solomon Blaze, Max Solarflare, Blue Robot, Mosquitoid, Mantizoid, Mosquitoid Larva Lego.com: Send in blue team leader Solomon Blaze to exterminate the creepy alien caterpillar and hive tower! Only the split-function Galactic Titan can stop the alien army from hatching more eggs. Rescue blue team pilot Max Solarflare from his cocoon prison! Move the Galactic Titan into position with its rubber quad tracks, rotate the double shooter into position and fire at the creepy caterpillar! First, disable its moving joints and dangerous pinching jaws! Then initiate the Galactic Titan’s split function to deploy the deep space destroyer with removable cockpit, rotating wings and flick missiles. Use it to destroy the hive tower’s insectoid egg shooter and cocoon prison. Defeat the alien bugs once and for all in this fierce final battle! Includes a flying insectoid and 5 minifigures with weapons: blue team leader Solomon Blaze, robot sidekick, Max Solarflare, an alien mosquitoid and a mantizoid. • Includes a flying insectoid and 5 minifigures with weapons: blue team leader Solomon Blaze, robot sidekick, Max Solarflare, an alien mosquitoid and a mantizoid• Features opening cockpit with control panels, quad rubber tracks, fully rotating double shooter, small radar, weapons rack and space for a cocoon• Splits into a planetary defender and a deep space destroyer• Planetary defender features double rotating shooters and radar• Deep space destroyer features removable, detailed cockpit, rotating wings and wing-mounted flick missiles• Alien caterpillar features moving body sections, pinching jaws function with space for an insectoid egg, and space for a cocoon and minifigure on its back• Hive tower features insectoid egg-shooter function with egg, cocoon prison and a weapon rack with 2 alien sonic guns• Activate the split function for double the fighting power!• Open the egg to hatch the insectoid!• Rescue blue team pilot Max Solarflare from the cocoon prison!• Take aim and fire the powerful double shooters!• Measures over 5" (14cm) high, 12" (32cm) long and 6" (17cm) wide• Planetary defender measures over 5" (14cm) high, 11" (29cm) long and 6" (17cm) wide• Deep space destroyer measures over 4" (11cm) high, 9" (24cm) long and 8" (22cm) wide• Alien caterpillar measures over 1" (3cm) high, 10" (26cm) long and 2" (7cm) wide• Hive tower measures over 3" (8cm) high, 5" (15cm) wide and 4" (12cm) deep Gallery 70709-0.jpg|The set as a whole Galactic Titan Box Back Edited.jpg|The back of the Box 70709-4.jpg|3/4 Front View 70709-8.jpg|3/4 Back View 70709-9.jpg|Front Closeup View AlienBreedingStation.jpg|The Hive Tower CrappyCaterpillar.png|The Creepy Caterpillar 70709-6.jpg|Top half separated 70709-7.jpg|Lower half separated Category:Sets Category:Galaxy Squad Category:2013 Category:Blue Team